ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
A list of events ranging from the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series to the Future Heroes Series and it's spin-off TV Series Sunny's Heroic Misadventures and Gadget Agents. Millions of Years Ago *The main dimension (Phineas and Ferb Universe) came to existence, followed by other dimensions. *The Dimension Quartz exists as a purpose of balancing the dimensional walls of the universes. *The highly concetrated enegy known as ectoplasm is unearthed. Phineas and Ferb Universe *Dinosaurs are born. *Phineas, Ferb and Candace ended up in prehistoric times. *They are rescued by Isabella and the Fireside Girls. *Prehistoric version of the Phineas and Ferb Universe characters are born. *The Fireside Crusaders Team ended up in prehistoric times. Later returned to their own time. *Dinosaurs extinct. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Universe *The first pony is born to the world. He is granted the abilities of Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns. *As he finishes rejunivating the Pony-World, he got sucked to a time portal. *Prehistoric versions of the MLP: FIM Characters are born. *The Magic Tama Heart ended up here and disappeared into a pony's body, passing it's powers to future generations until the discovery of Equestria. Kamen Rider Universe *Suujo left his fellow Greeeds to pursue his own purpose. ("Cyclone Effect"). Ancient Times 'Phineas and Ferb Universe' *The first Animal Aura Humans are born. *They unleashed their powers for the first time. Each of them posseses a unique animal spirit: Phoenix, Manticore, Unicorn, Mermaid and Sphinx. These powers are passed down to their family. *Selena travelled to the Ancient Greek and met Katie's and her ancestor. She helped in a war against demons. *Selena's ancestor is granted the power of the Phoenix Aura. She later passes this power to future generations. *Selena returned to her own time. 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Universe' *The pony tribes: Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns hated each other. Their old land is covered in snow thanks to the Windigos, creatures that feeds on fighting and hatred. ("Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds") *The tribe leaders, Chancellor Puddinghead, Princess Platinum and Commander Hurricane along with their assistance Smart Cookie, Clover the Clever and Private Pansy decide to find a new land. ("Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds") *The tribe leaders found the new land at the same time, and attempts to fight for it, only for the windigos to do the same thing to their old land, covering it with snow. ("Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds") *The tribe leaders and their assistance find shelter. The pony tribes are arguing over which half is theirs, resulting in the windigos to freeze their shelter and the tribe leaders themselves. With only the assistances left, they befriended each other, as they never hated each other in the first place. The warmth of their heart and friendship cause Clover the Clever to unleash a powerful magic to repel the windigos, resulting in the creation of the Fire of Friendship, an incarnation of the Magic Tama Heart. ("Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds") *As the tribe leaders are thawed out, they decide to share the land amd name it Equestria. ("Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds") *Their old land, however is completely encased is snow and nature no longer arrived there except for one flower. ("Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds") *At the same time, a Tamagotchi travelled to this dimension and created a shrine in what would have the Everfree Forest, in hopes of awakening the Fire of Friendship's true power. He later returned to his dimension. ("Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds") *The King and Queen of Unicorn Kingdom are born. Years later, they are married. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are born. They grew up together and later discover the Elements of Harmony. *Sweet Caramel, also known as Princess De Arthur Elizabeth is born. *At one point, King Sombra, along with his followers invade the Unicorn Kingdom. To keep their daughter safe, they placed her in a pod, which erases her DNA Signature and send her to the surface, keeping her asleep for the next thousand years. The King and Queen unleash their powerful magic and sacrifice themselves to save the kingdom. King Sombra and one follower survived. The Unicorn Kingdom went into hiding for the next thousand years. *Later, King Sombra managed to take over the Crystal Empire and turn the Crystal Ponies into rhis slaves. *They turn Discord, the spirit of chaos into stone using the elements. They later defeat King Sombra who ruled the Crystal Empire, not before he put a curse on it. The Crystal Empire later disappeared for the next 1000 years. *Princess Luna, overwhelmed with jealousy, is taken over by the Nightmare Forces, turning her into Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia use the elements to banish her to the moon. 'Tamagotchi! Universe' *The Tama Hearts existed, along with Hatokamitchi and Kizunatchi. However, the Tama Hearts are soon forgotten and disappeared, disrupting it's balance. Hatokamitchi and Kizunatchi went into deep slumber. *Years later, a Tamagotchi discover the history of the Tama Hearts, including the 13th Ancient Tama Heart. Pre-Present Times 'Phineas and Ferb Universe' About 100 years ago *Kenny Doofenshmirtz is born. *Years later, she participated in the Danville War. In the final days of the war, she died when she fell from a cliff. 80's *Katie's father, Ace is born. *Katie's mother, Tiana is born. *Milly's mother is born. *Milly's father is born *Linda-Flynn Fletcher is born. *Lawrence Fletcher is born. *Ace went to school. Though he lacks friends, he kept smiling. *He later met Rover Deans, eventually becoming his first friend. *He unleashes his Phoenix Aura Powers to save Tiana froom falling. Tiana becomes his friend as well. 90s *Ace rescued a group of children from a rogue Sphinx Aura User. *Years later, Ace and Tiana are married with their respective families attending. *Candace Flynn is born. *Stacy Hirano is born. *Milly's sister, Reina is born. *Milly is born. *Katie is born. *The Maple Drive Mistifs (Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford) are born. *The other Fireside Girls (Adyson, Gretchen, Holly and Ginger) are born. *Emily Kinney is born. *The Fanon Character Trio (Juliette, Emma and Goldfish) are born. *Isabelle Garcio-Shapira is born. *Sabrina is born. *Linda and Lawrence had their first kiss at Love Handel's Farewell Concert. Years later, they are married, resulting in the blended family the Flynn-Fletchers. *An evil scientist, leading an army of robots invade Katie's family's residents in order to obtain the power of the Phoenix Aura. Many of the Phoenix Aura family relatives came to help fighting the robots. *Ace, as a last resort, use up all of his powers to destroy the robots. This also resulted in his death, though he died with a smile. The scientist retreats. *To protect the secret of the Phoenix Aura, many of Katie's relatives went into hiding, leaving only Tiana and her daughter. 2000s *Phineas, Ferb met Isabella, Buford and Baljeet for the first time. *For 5 years, Katie felt very lonely and very relunctant to speak to her mother. This resulted in her 5 years of sadness. *When she joined Lil' Sparks, she ended up meeting Milly, who noticed her sitting on a swing alone. She decided to be her friend, causing Katie to break into tears, who is touched by her words. *She later met the rest of Milly's friends: Isabella, Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger and Holly. She smiled for the first time, upon realization that she finally have friends after 5 years of loneliness. *Grace is born. *Scientists creates protoforms for humanoid androids with human skins. 2010s *Selena is born. *Wendy is born. *Melissa is born. *Roberto and Vivi Flynn are born. *Richard and Zee Fletcher are born. *Marinda Doofenshmirtz is born. *A pair of husband and wife farmers discover a Core Switch. As they press it, it creates a little girl. The farmers decide adopt her and name her Chihiro. *Phineas and Ferb create the Coolest Coaster Ever. 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Universe' 40s *Granny Smith is born. 70's *Parents of the Mane 6 are born. *Zoey's Parents are born. *Princess Cadance is born. *Shining Armor is born. *Big McIntosh is born. 80s *The Mane 6 (Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow) are born. *Cheerilee is born. 90's *Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are born. *Zoey is born. *Applejack's parents left Ponyville to keep the secret of their Apple Farm and family safe. *However, they later died when their cart fell from a cliff, leaving Apple Bloom as an orphan. 2000s * 2010s *Berry Blossom and Dasher are born. *Nikki is born. *The Nightmare Alicorns came to existense when a full moon shines at the Everfree Forest. *Pound and Pumpkin Cake are born. '2nd Dimension' 90s *2nd Dimension versions of the Maple Drive Mistifs, Candace and the Fireside Girls are born. *Emily Kinney-2 is born. 2010s *Melissa-2 is born. 'Tamagotchi Universe' 50s *Mametchi, Kuchipatchi, Memetchi and Lovelitchi ended up in the past thanks to the Kuchipatchi of Truth. The result of the time travel also cause Telelin, Lovelitchi's cell phone came to life. *After solving the problem of the plant overgrowth, they later returned to their own time. 60's *Parents of the Tama Friend Tamagotchis are born. 90's *Tanpopo is born. *The Tama Friend Tamagotchis (Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, Makiko, Kuromametchi, Watawatatchi, Flowertchi, Lovelitchi, Melodytchi, Moriritchi, Himespetchi) are born. *Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi are born. 2000s *Spiritchi is born. 2010s *Kiramotchi is born. 'Pokemon Universe' 90's *Gothita is born. *Deerling is born. 2000s * 'One Piece Universe' *Miss Goldenweek is sent to the future (mainly the timeline of the Future Heroes Series) by X-Kamen prior to encountering the Straw Hat Pirates. *She later return to her own time. 'Mirror World' *Nega Lovelitchi is born. *Nega Melodytchi and Nega Moriritchi are born. Extended PnF Universe Series 'EKDC Trilogy' '1 Year Later' '[[Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series)|'Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis']]' '1 Year Later' 'Fireside Crusaders' '1 Year Later' 'Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains' 1 Year Later 'Fireside Crusaders Chronicles' 'Fireside Crusaders x M-Series: Heroes Generation' 'Fireside Crusaders Forever' 4 Year Timeskip Future Heroes Series 'First Half' 'Fireside Crusaders Forever' 'New Fireside Crusaders' 'New Fireside Crusaders - The Adventure Continues' 'New Fireside Crusaders - Treasure Hunt' '1 Year Later' 'New Fireside Crusaders - A New Beginning' 'New Fireside Crusaders - The Summer Escapades' 'New Fireside Crusaders - Across the Summer' Before the timeskip: 'New Fireside Crusaders - Episode of Selena' '2 Years Timeskip' Pre-2nd Crossover Movie Events 'New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Gavan ~Type G~: All Heroes Generation Z' Post-2nd Crossover Movie Events 'Second Half' 'New Fireside Crusaders 2' 'New Fireside Crusaders 2: Return of an Old Foe' 'New Fireside Crusaders 2: Sisters Reunion' '1 Year Later' 'New Fireside Crusaders 2: Missing in Action' 'New Fireside Crusaders 2: The Moonlight Curse' 'New Fireside Crusaders 2: The End of Time' 1 Year Later 'Future Heroes Series: Marvel Heroes' 'Future Heroes Series: DC Heroes' 'Future Heroes Series: Star Wars Universe' 'New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: All Heroes Generation Ultimatum' Sunny's Heroic Misadventures/Gadget Agents (1 Year Later) 'Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time' Near Future *Miraitchi and Kururutchi ended up in the present-timeline Tamagotchi! Series. Later returned to their own time. *3 Years later, they travelled to the timeline of the Future Heroes Series. to be continued Category:Partial Fanon Works